superjailroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Cache 5
=Superjail! RolePlay Wiki = Ping phrases (?) Rigbybestie1510 =Superjail! RolePlay Wiki= *JailloxAway =Private Messages= *Jaillox AFKClearPM*5:07 Jaillox RIEGGS *Welcome to the Superjail! RolePlay Wiki chat *5:18 Jaillox WERR U BEEN GURL?! *5:20 Rigbybestie1510 Well, I stayed up to 9, I wonder why...? So, I slept until 4, when my mom RUDELY woke me up, to tell me that my aunt wanted me to go to her house for dinner... so, I kept trying to get sleep, but my mom kept bugging me and bugging me and making me feel guilty, so I just went... *5:20 Jaillox ... Yeah, well... sorry for keeping you awake... * *5:21 Rigbybestie1510 Anyways, I'm starving for RP like I know you are. RP? *5:21 Jaillox FUCK YESH *Sweetie... can we go swimming? *5:23 Rigbybestie1510 Yeah... I'll do whatever you want dear... *5:24 Jaillox *kisses Warden* Thank you, sweetie... *goes into closet* *comes out wearing bathing suit similar to http://img.diytrade.com/cdimg/890083/8667350/0/1239637937/Juicy_women_Bikini.jpg this, but pink instead of green, and yellow for the bow** *Do you like it, sweetie? *puts hands on hips* *You are now away. *in pose like http://www.heromachine.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2009/06/blank-female1.png this* *You are no longer away. *5:48 Rigbybestie1510 I love it, dear... I hate these swim trunks I'm in tho'... they're so...tight and they're giving me a wedgie... *5:49 Jaillox Well, let me change that for you... *snaps fingers with right hand (which is fixed, but still acting slightly weird* *his trunks disappear* Shit... I didn't mean for that to happen... Sorry, dear... *5:50 Rigbybestie1510 *covers lower area with hat* *5:50 Jaillox *she blushes* Lemme try again... *snaps fingers* *normal trunks come back, but are purple* *Shit... hang on... *snaps fingers* *changes to this http://www.oldnavy.com/products/res/thumbimg/boys-cargo-swim-trunks-blue-oracle.jpg but in purple* *There we go... *5:53 Rigbybestie1510 Thanks, dear... let's... let's just go swimming... *embarrassed* *5:54 Jaillox Ok, sweetie... I think that swimsuit looks marvelous on you, by the way... *kisses Warden* *puts twins in their swim trunks* There we go... *gets to the pool* *gets out floaties* *5:55 Rigbybestie1510 Awww... thanks, sweetie... *5:56 Jaillox *puts twins in their floaties* *they float around* *Awwww.... don't they look adorable in their floaties? *5:59 Rigbybestie1510 Yeah... they do... *5:59 Jaillox *sighs, lays head on Warden's shoulder* I love you, sweetie... *6:00 Rigbybestie1510 I love you, too, dear... *6:01 Jaillox *Mistress rolls off of double floaty* I feel like going swimming. *confident* *she swims from one end of the pool to the other 3 and a half times before stopping to rest with the twins* *they slowly clap at their Mommy* *6:04 Rigbybestie1510 *holds up 10 sign* *6:04 Jaillox Whew... *breathing heavily* What a workout... *she plays with the twins' tufts of hair* *Aww... I REALLY did that good? *6:05 Rigbybestie1510 Yep. *6:08 Jaillox *she comes up* What did you think of that, sweetie? *You are now away. =Superjail! RolePlay Wiki = Ping phrases (?) Rigbybestie1510 =Superjail! RolePlay Wiki= *Jaillox =Private Messages= *Jaillox PMAFKClear*6:01 Jaillox *Mistress rolls off of double floaty* I feel like going swimming. *confident* *she swims from one end of the pool to the other 3 and a half times before stopping to rest with the twins* *they slowly clap at their Mommy* *6:04 Rigbybestie1510 *holds up 10 sign* *6:04 Jaillox Whew... *breathing heavily* What a workout... *she plays with the twins' tufts of hair* *Aww... I REALLY did that good? *6:05 Rigbybestie1510 Yep. *6:05 Jaillox Well, that's not all... *she gets out, goes over to diving board* *she climbs the latter until she reaches the tallest one* Watch how a pro does it. *she jumps off* *she lands in a cannonball formation* *she comes up* What did you think of that, sweetie? *Welcome to the Superjail! RolePlay Wiki chat *6:44 Jaillox *she gets out, goes over to diving board* *she climbs the latter until she reaches the tallest one* Watch how a pro does it. *she jumps off* *she lands in a cannonball formation* *she comes up* What did you think of that, sweetie? *6:45 Rigbybestie1510 *holds up 20 sign* Nah... *holds up 100 sign* *6:46 Jaillox *twins are clapping, giggling* *Aww... I REALLY did that good? *6:46 Rigbybestie1510 Yep. *6:48 Jaillox *swims over to Warden* *she climbs up onto the floaty, gives him a kiss, then she jumps back off* *she gets out, and goes over to the slide similar to this http://www.naturalstructures.com/products/pages/pool_slides/images/PoolSlide_9410m.jpg* *I'm gonna go down the slide, Wardy! So make sure to watch! *she climbs up* *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *6:52 Rigbybestie1510 Okay! *6:52 Jaillox *she gets to top* *she slides down, while "WHEEE!" is heard echoing around pool through the slide* *she splashes into pool* *she swims over to Warden* *You are now away. *That was SO MUCH fun... you need to try it, Wardy... *You are no longer away. *7:11 Rigbybestie1510 Uhh... I'd prefer to say on the floaty... *7:12 Jaillox C'mon... *grabs his arm* *It's FUN... *tugs on his arm, causing him to move a few inches closer to the edge of the floatie* *7:14 Rigbybestie1510 I-I-I don't want to swim... *looks nervously at water* *7:16 Jaillox Why not? There's nothing in the water, Wardy... *pulls him closet to edge of floatie* *7:17 Rigbybestie1510 I don't want to swim again after yesterday... *7:17 Jaillox C'mon... you'll be fine... this pool is so tiny compared to that vast "ocean"... *kisses Warden's cheek* C'mon... for me? *pupps dog look* *puppy *7:19 Rigbybestie1510 *whimpers* *scoots over to middle of floaty* *7:20 Jaillox Ok, fine... be that way... *she swims off* *she swims back secretly, and flips the floatie* *7:20 Rigbybestie1510 I thought I was going to DIE... it was SO huge... I think I have poolphobia now... *7:22 Jaillox Well, there's no sense getting back on the floatie, now that you're in the water... swim, have fun! *Play with the twins! *they are reaching for Mommy and Daddy* *7:23 Rigbybestie1510 *splashes around in pool* I'M DROWNING I'M DROWNING!!! *7:24 Jaillox C'mon, Wardy... -_- *pulls twins over to Warden* Let's play with the twins for awhile... *they are playing with Daddy's fingers, like grabbing them and making them walk* *the twins suddenly bite Daddy's fingers* *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *7:31 Rigbybestie1510 MISTY THEY THINK MY FINGERS ARE HAPPY MEALS AGAIN THEY'RE BECOMING CANNIBALS *7:36 Jaillox BBL *You are now away. *Jaillox has left the chat. *Jaillox has joined the chat. *8:19 Jaillox Rigbybestie1510 *You are no longer away. *8:19 Rigbybestie1510 TY *I missed you! *8:19 Jaillox RIEGGS *I missed you too! *I got you a surprise! *hands Rig a chocolate Ice Cream cone* *Anne and I wen to get ice Cream. *I got Angel Food cake flavored. *licking lips* *8:20 Rigbybestie1510 :O THANKIES! *eats* *I actually haven't eaten Chocolate ice cream in YEARS... It's always Cookies and Cream.... *8:22 Jaillox *ANYWAYS *RP? *8:23 Rigbybestie1510 YES *8:23 Jaillox *the the twins are playing with Mommy and Daddy* *they are playing with Daddy's fingers, like grabbing them and making them walk* *the twins suddenly bite Daddy's fingers* *8:23 Rigbybestie1510 MISTY THEY THINK MY FINGERS ARE HAPPY MEALS AGAIN THEY'RE BECOMING CANNIBALS *8:24 Jaillox They are not... *pulls twins off of Warden's fingers* They're just teething, is all... *You are now away. *gives them their teething rings to chew on* *they try to bite the crap out of those things* *You are no longer away. *8:39 Rigbybestie1510 Geez... why are they like that? *8:41 Jaillox I dunno... They need to chew on stuff to let their teeth grow in, and for them to get used to the feeling of chewing, hence the reason they bite your fingers... *They should be over it in a few weeks, or so... I hope... *8:43 Rigbybestie1510 What if they NEVER get over it? *8:44 Jaillox Oh, they will... *Babies will stop teething when they grow most of their baby teeth. *babies fall asleep in their floaties* D'awww... I'll go dry them off and put them in their cribs... *she very carefully pulls the twins out of their floaties, then takes them inside, and dries them off, and lays them in their cribs* *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *8:50 Rigbybestie1510 Well, better make the most out of being in my pool... *puts shark fin on back* *hides underwater* *8:52 Jaillox *Mistress comes back out* *she doesn't see Warden anywhere* Hmm... where'd he g- HOLY SHIT *screams, runs inside from seeing shark fin* *8:53 Rigbybestie1510 *raises head from underwater* Hehe... *8:56 Jaillox *she's laying in fetal position in bed* It ate Wardy... It ate Wardy... It ate Wardy... *she starts crying* *8:57 Rigbybestie1510 *sitting on floaty, drinking pina colada* *8:59 Jaillox *Jailbot flies out there* Hey, Warden... Mistress asked me to kill the shark... *sees nothing* Where is it? *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *9:05 Rigbybestie1510 Nah, there's no shark... *jumps in water* *while underwater, puts fin back on* *thinking* This is going to be HILARIOUS... *swims back up to the top, only showing the fin* *9:06 Jaillox OH, there's the shark... >:) *pulls Warden up by neck, beats him up badly* *9:07 Rigbybestie1510 JAILBOT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING, STOP!! *9:07 Jaillox Oh, sir, It's YOU... whoops... *flies away* *knocks on Mistress's door* Mistress? The shark was Warden the whole time. M: *opens door* I thought as much... *9:08 Rigbybestie1510 *smiles nervously* *9:09 Jaillox *Mistress come outside* *she jumps, lands about 3 inches away from where Warden was on his raft, soaking him* *9:11 Rigbybestie1510 *dripping wet* It's official, I hate pools now... |:( *9:11 Jaillox That's what you get for scaring me... *giggling* *9:11 Rigbybestie1510 ...but, I LOVE water guns... *pulls one from up under the water* >:) *9:12 Jaillox And I love water CANNONS... *presses button, cannon rises out from underwater* *9:12 Rigbybestie1510 Oh shit... *9:14 Jaillox *blasts Warden with ball of water* Hawhawhaw! *9:14 Rigbybestie1510 ABANDON SHIP!!! *dives underwater* *9:16 Jaillox *climbs out, gets on diving board* *she jumps, lands 3 inches away from the Warden* *the force of the splash knocks him backwards into a jet* *You are now away. *the jet blows water on his back, massaging it* *You are no longer away. *9:21 Rigbybestie1510 *weakly holds up sign saying 1,000* *then passes out* *9:23 Jaillox *thinking* Oh, god... *she grabs Warden, then swims to the surface, kicking her legs as hard as she can* *she rolls him up onto the concrete* *she gives him mouth-to-mouth and CPR* *Oh, god... please be okay, please be okay... *presses against his chest, and a small amount of water comes out of his mouth* *9:24 Rigbybestie1510 *wakes up and chokes* *hoarsely* Honey? *9:26 Jaillox Oh, thank god... *she hugs him* I thought you DIED... *9:27 Rigbybestie1510 Now, dear... you should know something like that-- *coughs out more water* --wouldn't take me out THAT easily... *9:27 Jaillox Still... I was worried... *kisses him* *I'm just glad you're ok... you took in a LOT of water... *kisses Warden again* *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *9:33 Rigbybestie1510 I didn't take in that muc-- *barfs out water* Dang, did I swallow an ocean?! *9:35 Jaillox No, but probably at least a gallon... I'm just glad you're alright... *hugs, kisses Warden* *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *9:42 Rigbybestie1510 Yeah... I feel unnaturally sleepy... *9:43 Jaillox That's normal when you pass out... Lemme carry you to bed... *Mistress struggles slightly as she picks up Warden, and carries him to bed* *Wow... you're much less heavy than I th- *slips on wooden floor, sending Warden and herself crashing down* *You are now away. *gets up, brushes self off* Oh, I'm SO sorry, Wardy... *entends hand for him to pull himself up with* *You are no longer away. *9:49 Rigbybestie1510 Yeah... I don't weigh as much as MOST men would... I weigh as much as... a little boy... *blushes* *pulls self up* Thanks... *9:51 Jaillox I didn't mean to slip... it's just these *moves, back cracks* AHHHH! SHIT! *MY BACK! *holding back in pain* *9:54 Rigbybestie1510 Oh, no, Misty... *picks her up and carries her to room* *9:54 Jaillox Heh, heh... it's funny... I was just carrying YOU to bed, and now you're the one carrying ME... *Thank you, sweetie... Could you get me a heating pad? *9:57 Rigbybestie1510 *gets her heating pad* *9:58 Jaillox Thank you. *tries to plug it in wall, back cracks again* SHIT W-Wardy... can you plug it on for me? *9:59 Rigbybestie1510 *plugs it in* I feel bad now... m'dear, just stay in bed... you don't need to hurt yourself or the baby... *10:00 Jaillox Oh, I'll be fine... I just need some heat on my back for a little bit... *stomach growls* Man, am I hungry... *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *10:04 Rigbybestie1510 JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAILBOT MISTY IS HUNGRY *10:05 Jaillox *Jailbot flies in with menu* What would you like, Ma'dam? *Umm... Flaming Hot Cheetos... and a BIG bowl of them, please... *J: Are you sure, Mistress? M: Yes, I'm QUITE sure... Thank you, Jailbot... *Ok, ma'am... *Jailbot flies out, comes in a few minutes later with two huge bowls of flaming hot Cheetos* *M: *grabs about 4, shoves into mouth* Thank you, Jailbot. J: Anytime, ma'am... *he flies out again* *M: Why the hell did I order these? I NEVER eat them... *10:09 Rigbybestie1510 Oh, no... cravings... *hides under bed* *10:09 Jaillox Oh, god... the cravings have started... I'll be giving birth anytime now... *Oh, who cares? *grabs big handful, eats* *10:10 Rigbybestie1510 *stays under bed in fear of what's going to happen next* *10:12 Jaillox Oh, god... IT BURNS *frantically reaches for anything to drink to calm her mouth down* *sees bottle of milk* THANK GOD *chugs bottle* Wait a minute... This was... my... Ewww! *10:13 Rigbybestie1510 I hope the mood swings don't happen soon... *10:13 Jaillox Oh, god... that was DISGUSTING! *throws bottle across room* Oh, god... I need more... MORE! *eats a few handfuls of Cheetos* *10:14 Rigbybestie1510 ...and they did... *curls into ball* *silently* Luckily, she won't attack me next... *10:15 Jaillox *lovingly* Oh, Wardy... why don't you come up here and snuggle with me? *10:17 Rigbybestie1510 *whimpers* *crawls out from under the bed* M-Misty? *10:17 Jaillox Yes? *10:18 Rigbybestie1510 *sighs* Thank goodness... *hugs her* *10:19 Jaillox *hugs back* Wardy... I feel weird... like I've got a headache... *holds head in hands* *10:21 Rigbybestie1510 You want some aspirin? *10:21 Jaillox No, I HATE Asparagus... *But I'd appreciate it if you could get me some Aspirin... *10:22 Rigbybestie1510 *looks at audience, unamused* Okay, dear... *gets some aspirin* *gives to her* *10:22 Jaillox Thank you... *takes two with a glass of water* *Oh, maybe this will clear my head up... *rubs head* *snuggles with Warden* Wardy... what should we name the child? *I was thinking Margaret, or Grace if it's a girl... *and Geoffrey or Shawn if it's a boy... *What are some of your ideas? *10:26 Rigbybestie1510 Danny... I like Danny... but... I'm not an expert with girl names... *10:27 Jaillox GOD NO! I HATE THAT NAME! *shoves Warden off bed* *sees Warden on floor, immediately regrets pushing him* Oh, god... I'm sorry, Wardy... it must be these mood swings... *10:28 Rigbybestie1510 *cowers* *hides under bed* *10:28 Jaillox Wardy... PLEASE come out... I didn't mean to... *10:30 Rigbybestie1510 *like a little kid* Uh-uh! *stays under bed and hugs a familiar looking stuffed animal* I'll stay down here for the rest of my LIFE, if I have to. Or, until the baby's born... *10:31 Jaillox Ugh... fine, but you asked for it... *she leans down, looking at Warden under bed* *her stomach rumbles, her face turns green, and she vomits all over Warden* *10:33 Rigbybestie1510 WHY?! *crawls out on other side* Don't hurt me... please... *10:34 Jaillox Please... I just want some quality time with my husband... *she starts tearing up* *sniff* Please... please... *she starts crying* *10:36 Rigbybestie1510 *feels guilty* Aw, Misty... ew, hold on... *cleans self off and changes clothes* Okay... *hugs her* *10:37 Jaillox *hugs for a long time* Thank you, sweetie... *kisses him on the mouth* *Oh, Wardy... *kisses him* I love you... *kisses again* *snuggles, lays on top of Warden* *kisses him* Oh, Wardy... *You are now away. *Soo... what do you want to do now, Wardy? *kisses him* *You are no longer away. *10:50 Rigbybestie1510 Stay alive for a few more decades... err, I mean... oh Dog.... *puts pillow on head* *10:52 Jaillox What did you just say?! *10:54 Rigbybestie1510 OH DOG, SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME!! *runs and locks self in closet* *10:55 Jaillox GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW! *bangs on door* *10:55 Rigbybestie1510 I WANNA LIVE! LIVE!!!! *10:58 Jaillox *scene cuts to http://superjail.wikia.com/wiki/The Twins|The Twins sitting at a computer, watching the Mistress and Warden* Twin 1: Looks like she could use to lighten up. Twin 2: Are you thinking what I am thinking? *Twin 1 holds up jar of Spanish flies* Twins 2: Exactly. *the Twins release Spanish flies into the air system for Mistress and Warden's room* *the flies bite Mistress, and Warden* *http://superjail.wikia.com/wiki/The_Twins There we go *You are now away. *Ow! *slaps arm, then suddenly starts sweating slightly* Oh, Wardy... *tries to open door* Wanna come out and play? *You are no longer away. *11:02 Rigbybestie1510 NO! AAH! Something bit me! ... *opens door* Why, yes... yes I would... *11:04 Jaillox Great... *she wraps her arms around Warden's shoulders, turns him around, and flops him and herself down on the bed* Oh, Wardy... you need to get out of those clothes... *she starts taking his clothes off* You can't play in those... *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *What the hell am I saying? I can't play in these! *takes bathing suit off* *11:08 Rigbybestie1510 And, you can't play in yours, either... *takes hers off* *11:08 Jaillox *11:08 Rigbybestie1510 DAMN TY *11:08 Jaillox I didn't say that >.> *11:08 Rigbybestie1510 Ninja'd. *11:08 Jaillox *she rolls over, kissing him like mad* *they start "you know what"* *about three minutes in, Mistress screams out in pain* GAH! *clutches lower abdomen, near crotch* *You are now away. *STOP! STOP! *she starts crying* *You are no longer away. *11:21 Rigbybestie1510 Why? Is it too intense for you? *not understanding she's in pain* *11:22 Jaillox N-no, it's- GAH! *clutches lower abdomen* *11:25 Rigbybestie1510 I know dear, my love for you right now burns with the white hot intensity of a thousand suns... and it hurts, but that shows how much I care for you... *11:26 Jaillox YOU'RE GONNA GET BURNED WITH WHITE HOT INTENSITY OF A THOUSAND SUNS OF YOU DON'T GET SOMEONE NOW! *11:26 Rigbybestie1510 *snaps out of it* Okay! JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAILBOT *11:27 Jaillox *Jailbot flies in* Uhh... was I enterrupting or-...? *11:28 Rigbybestie1510 Jailbot, she's-- *looks down* Ohhhhh... *covers self* ...she's hurting right now... *11:29 Jaillox Oh, dear... cramps? M: NO! It's like... a... a STABBING feeling... *Well, do you want me to look- or...? M: YES, YOU IDI-GAH! *clutches abdomen* *Well... ok... Warden, you might want to step out, or into the bathroom... *11:32 Rigbybestie1510 *goes in bathroom, but keeps crack in door to peek* *11:33 Jaillox *examines her with small camera* *reveals she has a small yellowish-green pointy object stuck in her flesh* #Awkward *11:34 Rigbybestie1510 *quietly* Ewww... *11:35 Jaillox Uhh... Mistress? Are you seeing what I'm seeing? *Mistress has glassy look in her eyes* *she is thinking with pure evil* Damnit, Shitrape... Jailbot: Mistress? Hello? *Mistress snaps out of it* *Y-ye-GAH! *holds abdomen* J: Well, there's one of two options: 1, we leave that there, and it could end up damaging you and the baby, or 2, we could have it surgically remov- Mistress: Removed. *You are now away. *Uhh, ok... but it will hurt... M: Can't you give me anesthetics or something? J: No, as it could potentially harm the baby... M: Oh, god... *Jailbot produces pair of tweezers* M: Uhh... you're gonna... do it NOW?! J: Yes... would you rather me do it later? M: No, I guess not... *closes eyes, wincing, expecting pain* *Jailbot grabs shard with tweezers* *he yanks* *shows Earth* AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *You are no longer away. *11:42 Rigbybestie1510 *shields face after seeing that* OH DOG *11:42 Jaillox *Jailbot burns small shard* There. *sees crying Mistress* It's ok, Mistress... you'll feel better tomorrow... *pats her shoulder* *goes to bathroom door* Well, you can come out now, sir. *11:44 Rigbybestie1510 *shaking from fear* I'm scared to go out there now... *11:45 Jaillox Ok, then... just leave your WIFE all alone... right after she's had surgery... Great move, Warden! *gives fake thumbs up* *Jailbot leaves( *11:46 Rigbybestie1510 *rolls eyes* *goes into bedroom* Misty? *You are now away. *11:53 Jaillox *sees Warden, sighs with relief* Oh, thank god it's you, sweetie... This is all Shitrape's fault... *You are no longer away. *11:56 Rigbybestie1510 Well, the good thing is, we'll never see him again... and nothing crazy'll happen, like him possessing any of us or something will ever happen... But, at least you're okay now... *hugs her* *11:56 Jaillox God, I hope not... *hugs back* *kisses Warden* Now, where were we? *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *12:02 Rigbybestie1510 *takes off bathrobe* *12:02 Jaillox Oh, yeah... >:) *takes off...um... nothing, I guess* *she wraps her arms around Warden's shoulder, rolls over, kissing him like mad* *they start "you know what"* *later* *Ooh, Wardy... *walking fingers up and down his chest* that felt great... *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *12:09 Rigbybestie1510 I know... hey honey, you know what's funny? I felt like I was bit earlier... then, all of a sudden, BOOM, I'm all lovey dovey... weird, huh? *12:10 Jaillox Yeah... that's the same way I felt the night I first met you... it's so weird... *I felt something bite me, then I wanted to have sex with you... *But you have to admit, that was AMAZING... *kisses Warden* =Superjail! RolePlay Wiki = Ping phrases (?) Rigbybestie1510 =Superjail! RolePlay Wiki= *Jaillox =Private Messages= *Jaillox PMAFKClear*12:02 Jaillox Oh, yeah... >:) *takes off...um... nothing, I guess* *she wraps her arms around Warden's shoulder, rolls over, kissing him like mad* *they start "you know what"* *later* *Ooh, Wardy... *walking fingers up and down his chest* that felt great... *12:09 Rigbybestie1510 I know... hey honey, you know what's funny? I felt like I was bit earlier... then, all of a sudden, BOOM, I'm all lovey dovey... weird, huh? *12:10 Jaillox Yeah... that's the same way I felt the night I first met you... it's so weird... *I felt something bite me, then I wanted to have sex with you... *But you have to admit, that was AMAZING... *kisses Warden* *Welcome to the Superjail! RolePlay Wiki chat *12:16 Jaillox I can't believe that retard Shitrape could have killed ME and the BABY... *test *12:18 Rigbybestie1510 I fucking HATE that guy... >< But, it's okay, we won't have to worry about him ever again... *12:18 Jaillox *hugs Warden* that's right... *sighs* I'm so glad I met you, sweetie... *kisses Warden* *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *12:23 Rigbybestie1510 Man, I can't believe I killed him TWICE! TWICE! Well, three times, I guess.... Still, that's a record for me! I'm glad I met you, too... you can't BELIEVE how lonely I was... *silently* ...and Alice declining all of my advances... *12:25 Jaillox Well... *holds up SJ policy book* Is it against code to have relationships with co-workers...s *But we took that rule and flushed it down the drain... *giggles, lays head on Warden's shoulder* *12:25 Rigbybestie1510 SCREW THE CODE Oh, yeah... we did... *12:27 Jaillox *kisses Warden* We sure did... *yawns* *falls asleep in you know which pose* *12:29 Rigbybestie1510 *falls asleep shortly afterwards* *12:31 Jaillox *2 hours after they fall asleep, the twins wake up, screaming because they're hungry* *there's no bottles with milk - Mistress accidentally drank the last one when she was having cravings earlier* *12:33 Rigbybestie1510 MISTY... the twins are HUNGRY... *12:34 Jaillox Give them a bottle... *rolls over, goes back to sleep* *12:37 Rigbybestie1510 *looks for bottles* M'dear... there's no more milk... *12:38 Jaillox *snores* *You are now away. *twins's stomachs rumble* *they cry louder& *You are no longer away. *12:47 Rigbybestie1510 MAKE THE INFERNAL NOISE STOP *puts pillow on head* *12:48 Jaillox *they cry even louder* *12:50 Rigbybestie1510 MISTY THEY'RE HUNGRY AND THEY WON'T STOP CRYING *12:51 Jaillox *mumbling* I said give them a bottle... *12:51 Rigbybestie1510 THERE'S NO BOTTLES *looks at shattered remains of the last one* *12:52 Jaillox Are you fucking kidding m- Oh, all right... *gets twins* *they start feeding* *she looks down at twins, wincing the whole time* You *grunt* better be happy *grunt* that I *grunt* love you two... *12:55 Rigbybestie1510 Misty, I feel old again... -_- *12:56 Jaillox *replaces Warden's top hat with a propeller hat, and puts gumball in Warden's mouth* There. You *grunt* happy now? *12:58 Rigbybestie1510 *spinning propeller and laughing* Yes. *1:00 Jaillox *she smiles at his amusement* You look like a little kid again... *twins stop eating* Finally... *she pulls them off* *she holds them up roughly at face level* Time to burp you t-*they both spit up all over Mistress's face* *Oh, my... *shaking with anger* *under breath* Stay calm, Misty... stay calm... *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *1:03 Rigbybestie1510 Uh, oh... you guys dun did it... lemme take them off your hands for a bit, while you clean up... *1:04 Jaillox *through gritted teeth* Thank you, sweetie... *she goes into the bathroom* *she cleans up, takes a shower* *she comes out later to see Warden playing with the twins*Oh, bonding with the precious angels, I see? *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *1:11 Rigbybestie1510 *blushes* Uhh.... *looks at twins, then back at her* No... *1:12 Jaillox Oh, ok... *sounding dejected* *You REALLY should spend more time with them... *1:14 Rigbybestie1510 I do... *looks to side* *1:16 Jaillox Well, I wish you'd do it more around me... *sighs, plops onto bed* *turns on Sesame Street for them* *1:17 Rigbybestie1510 ...but, I don't want you to think I'm immature... ELMO! *claps hands and laughs* *1:17 Jaillox *Mistress rolls her eyes* *Olliver is watching Elmo* *his lips suddenly move and he says "o"* *Mistress looks at him in amazement* Was that you, Olliver? *he looks at her and says "o"* *Wardy! HE'S TALKING! *I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! *she lays her head on Warden's shoulder* This is amazing! *1:19 Rigbybestie1510 HE SAID "o"! Oh, dear... I feel old again... *sinks into bed* *1:20 Jaillox *snaps fingers, all of Warden's clothes disappear, and are replaced with a diaper and a bonnet* There! You look so adowabuw! *Samantha sees Kermit, and she says "em"* *1:21 Rigbybestie1510 *starts crying* *stops* YAY SESAME STREET *1:21 Jaillox OH MY GOD! SHE'S TALKING TOO! *Mistress hugs both of them* *all three *1:22 Rigbybestie1510 YAY MY KIDS CAN TALK! I feel unbelieveably old now... *gets all wrinkly* *1:22 Jaillox Oh, I'm getting too old... *she lays her head on Warden's shoulder* *Olliver pulls on Warden's suit until he's tall enough to reach his face* *Olliver grabs one of his wrinkles, then loses his balance, and hangs by the wrinkle* *1:24 Rigbybestie1510 Well, this is embarrassing... *1:27 Jaillox *Olliver loses his grip and falls off* *Mistress lays her head on Warden's shoulder* I'm getting too old... And you better not change my clothes into nothing but a diaper to make me feel better... *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *1:34 Rigbybestie1510 Oh, no... I'd NEVER do something like that... *pokes her and she's wearing nothing but a diaper and a onesie* *1:35 Jaillox *she growls, then lays on top of him* =Superjail! RolePlay Wiki = Ping phrases (?) Rigbybestie1510 =Superjail! RolePlay Wiki= *Jaillox =Private Messages= *Jaillox PMAFKClear*1:21 Jaillox *all three *1:22 Rigbybestie1510 YAY MY KIDS CAN TALK! I feel unbelieveably old now... *gets all wrinkly* *1:22 Jaillox Oh, I'm getting too old... *she lays her head on Warden's shoulder* *Olliver pulls on Warden's suit until he's tall enough to reach his face* *Olliver grabs one of his wrinkles, then loses his balance, and hangs by the wrinkle* *1:24 Rigbybestie1510 Well, this is embarrassing... *1:27 Jaillox *Olliver loses his grip and falls off* *Mistress lays her head on Warden's shoulder* I'm getting too old... And you better not change my clothes into nothing but a diaper to make me feel better... *1:34 Rigbybestie1510 Oh, no... I'd NEVER do something like that... *pokes her and she's wearing nothing but a diaper and a onesie* *1:35 Jaillox *she growls, then lays on top of him* *she snaps her fingers, and he's wearing his birthday suit* That's what you get. *Welcome to the Superjail! RolePlay Wiki chat *1:39 Rigbybestie1510 Oh, really? *pokes her and does the same* How's THEM apples? *1:39 Jaillox How's THESE apples? *snaps her fingers, his glasses disappear* *1:40 Rigbybestie1510 MY EYES! THE WORLD'S SO NORMAL COLORED!!! AND PEOPLE CAN SEE MY EYES!!! *covers face* *1:42 Jaillox But... but I LOVE seeing your eyes... *she moves his hands* your gorgeous, *gets close to him* round, *gets closer* purple eyes... *she kisses him* *1:44 Rigbybestie1510 Really? *1:45 Jaillox Of course... *kisses again* They're beautiful... *1:46 Rigbybestie1510 Thanks, dear... *1:48 Jaillox *kisses him again* You're welcome... *snaps fingers again, both of them have their normal clothes back on, including hats and glasses* *1:49 Rigbybestie1510 YES, I HAVE MY RED EYES BACK! Well... uh... I DO need to appreciate my normal eyes... I mean, they ARE a rarity... *1:51 Jaillox I've never met another man with purple eyes before... yours are so rare... *kisses his cheek* *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *1:54 Rigbybestie1510 Well, I guess I could stand to keep them off for a day... *takes glasses off* Eww... the world is so sad... *1:56 Jaillox Wait, hold on... *snaps fingers, gives him contacts* they make his world the same color it was, but it lets Mistress see his plain purple eyes* *1:57 Rigbybestie1510 Aw, thanks, dear... *1:57 Jaillox Meh... *snaps fingers, they go back to glasses* *Even though I love your purple eyes, I'd rather see you in your yellow glasses... *she lays on him in this http://images.wikia.com/superjailroleplay/images/e/e1/661916_-_Mistress_Superjail_The_Warden.jpg pose* *You are now away. *she falls asleep in this pose* *twins crawl up in their arms, then fall asleep* *You are no longer away. *2:05 Rigbybestie1510 Ty, I'll be back in a bit, we have to go back home... *2:06 Jaillox ok... *I'll make sure to keep looking out for you.. *2:06 Rigbybestie1510 Okay. Dun leave...